Kieran
Kieran Zalek also known as Mhaedryn 'Kieran' Vanyarin, a Force-sensitive human male, was the heir of the Vanyarin Empire being the son of Qetharyn 'Jayran' Vanyarin and his supreme commander Khamira. Eventually he broke free from the dark side influence and began a journey on his own. Hearing that his father Qetharyn and his mother Khamira had died did not truly affect his emotions. Being the last living heir of the Vanyarin lineage which he denied for years taking on his fathers old lastname Zalek. Frightened that society would accept him after his fathers cruel acts against the galaxy, Kieran resembled what Varian was in appearance, the same black messy hair, pale skin color and the brownish green eye color, except, he did not carry a scar on his eye. Almost looking identical to his father which scared people. Biography Pre-Birth His father was Qetharyn 'Jayran' Vanyarin, formerly known as Varian Zalek, the Emperor of the Vanyarin Empire of Qendaya, Qendaya was the home of the ancient Vanyarin members, and his mother was Qetharyn's imperial executioner and second-in-command Khamira. Togethered they sired Mhaedryn, it was already planned from his birth that he'd be Qetharyn's heir and would one day succeed his empire. Early Life On the day of the destruction of Qendaya and the Vanyarin imperium, Mhaedryn was twelve years old, earlier he had trained his whole life and taught all that his parents knew, considered a product of the dark side, he never had friends and he was treated with formality. All he knew was that his father was not always consumed by all this darkness, he was once a good hearted man who loved his family. Khamira, his mother prepared his escape pod as the planet was about to be destroyed by the Calexian Imperium, while his father was confronted by a Zalekian and fought to his death in his throne room. Mhaedryn was able to escape but not his mother, she had to be left there for Qetharyn. She did not survive the destruction of the planet. Early Life on Corellia His pod landed on the planet of Corellia, unfortunately this government was against the Vanyarin family so Mhaedryn never revealed his identity. He kept low, he started up as a beggar on the streets. And then got work at a scrapping post, he got a couple of credits every week so he could afford food and blankets. In order to cover up his identity he used the name Maddox to hide his true name, he might have been twelve but he was intelligent, like his father before him. A year later one of his friends were about to get crushed by a machine during work, it was then when Mhaedryn reached out, and saw the machine floating in the air, saving his friend. He broke his vow, to never revealed his powers, but he had no choice, after that he fled the city when rumors were spread. The Smuggler Many years later he would be active in the lower states of Corellia, working as a smuggler for different Hutts and payers. He mastered several guns and rigles, a gunslinger his payment was well, but he never spent it on women or drinking. He bought food for himself and a small place to stay in, the rest he gave to beggars and children. Nights after in a cantina, a Jedi knight were staying at the same place as he had. The Jedi approached Mhaedryn and asked him if he was Varian Zalek AKA Emperor Vanyarin and attempted to confront him. But then the jedi realized that Mhaedryn did not carry a scar under his eye and apologized, and yet the Jedi felt the raw, untained power within Mhaedryn and it did scare him. So he asked Mhaedryn to come with him to Coruscant, to the Jedi, to be cleansed of those emotions. Mhaedryn responded with two words, "piss off." The Jedi left the cantina and was prepared to return to the Jedi temple, Mhaedryn changed his mind and walked after, accepting the offer to be sent to the Jedi temple for investigation.